Aether Vale
'Aether Vale' Quote 'Genre' Horror 'Governor' Ceras Valentine Ceras, known as Nix to the majority of the residents of the Twisted Hub, never makes a sound except for when she speaks. You never hear her move or breathe. You won't even hear the rustling of clothing or the metallic clink of jewelry. Even the things she touches are devoid of sound, almost as if she absorbs the noise itself. She speaks with honeyed tones, a melodic voice that feels detached from her existence. It sounds far away as if it's not in any time or any place. It's just drifting where she needs it to be heard. Sometimes there's a thought, a seed of an idea, that it will reach into your consciousness when you're least aware. Your only clue of it happening is a needling feeling that crawls around your skull with the skittering of many-legged insects burrowing into the darkest recesses of your mind, settling there with all the comfort that darkness provides. There's an instinct, a cold feeling deep in the pit of your stomach that, whenever you're alone next, that whispering and convulsing mass of insects will slowly eat away at your psyche and leave small holes in your sanity like a moth eaten rag. No one knows of her true form and face. Very few are even aware that she uses avatars to walk among the residents of the Twisted Hub. The face that everyone knows as the Governor of Aether Vale is one face of many, but she hasn't been seen since the fall of the Ninth District. Many a theory has been spoken in hushed tones over a favorite pint to explain the sudden lack of her presence that was once an almost permanent fixture of the day to day life of most of The Vale. Some say she's been operating and controlling things through a dream state from her sanctum with the aid of her enforcers and directors... But who can say for sure? 'Description' Webs everywhere through the WHOLE district, subtly woven into knooks, crannies and corners. They're never really the main focal point. 'Culture' 'Economics' 'Politics' 'History' No public sign of their Governor since the fall of the Ninth District. 'Points of Interest' 'High Bleed' 'The Axis Tower ' Ground Gate Area is built as a cathedral area in various states of use. The tower itself is a high spire of a bell tower. The area is in a constant twilight state, shifting from green to blue to red (dawn/day-dusk/dusk/night) lighting filters instead of the 'normal' times of day. Dark carnival Devil's Carnival/Namtas-Style/Freakshow~ 'Moderate Bleed' PleasantTown Neighborhood Like a perfect normal-seeming on top of total mind-fuckery and scare shit THPD ''' monster hunter Helsing shit, constantine, witch hunter robin psychological thriller-type cops '''Little Costume Shop of Horrors 'Low Bleed' 'World Ports: '''Scary Foggy Woods '''The Underground' This is the District that hides the "whale phenomena" in plain sight. The whole underground's walls are made of the still-living flesh and fluids of the creature. (I.E.: pools of blood/puss, geysers of acid(stomach), fleshy open wound walls. The gates underground: To District 10 one must find a way to 'pay the boatman' to ferry across a deadly corrosive underground flow that runs under the spoke. To The Noir District one must crawl through claustrophobic spoon-dug tunnels through littered grave dirt. (possibly body parts and such, maybe some of the entrances are even dug into empty used graves) Category:Genre Bleed Category:Economy Category:City Government